Hard To Get
by Kaia-Kasumi
Summary: This is yaoi aka boyxboy. KakaIru. Iruka is hard to get. What will Kakashi do to get in his pants? Is it just to get in his pants or is it more? Tiny bit of smut.


Iruka sat at Ramen Ichiraku munching on his favorite ramen. Naruto had just got back from a mission and he decided to treat him to ramen. After he finished his bowl of miso ramen, he watched as his blonde student inhaled his tenth bowl. He knew that whenever he took the other to Ichiraku that he would have to pay tons of money. Though, sitting next to Naruto was no other that Kakashi.

In all honestly, Iruka had a slight crush on the silver haired man. As if knowing the brunette was thinking of him, Kakashi glanced at him. He shot him a quick smirk before getting back to his perverted book. Iruka sighed, knowing all too well Kakashi was a one night stand type of guy.

"I got to go Iruka! Thanks for the meal." Naruto said energetically and raced off. Said man blushed as he was left alone with his crush.

"Soo…" Iruka trailed off and didn't dare look up as he tried to make conversation. He blushed when the other man chuckled at his shyness.

"Why so shy?" The silver haired jonin shinobi asked in a flirtatious voice. The brunette shinobi in reply blushed harder. Iruka quickly stood up from his set. He placed some money on the counter to pay for the food and started to walk off. Kakashi smirked even though no one can see it.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked confidently as he followed the retreating brunette.

"Home?" Iruka said as more of a question.

"Can I come along?" The silver haired man whispered seductively in the other's ear. A shiver bolted down Iruka's spine as Kakashi's warm breathe trickled along his neck.

"Sorry, but no." He tried to sound confident but it failed a little. However, he stomped away from the flirtatious pervert anyway.

"Come on, I know you want to~" Kakashi put on his best persuading voice that usually gets people into bed. That was his motive of course. Out of all the times that he has hit on this brunette, he was always turned down.

"I insist you back off." Iruka hissed angrily at the other man. A sigh came from Kakashi's lips before he turned around.

"Next time." It was a promise the silver haired man made to the other, positive he could get in his pants for some fun. This made the brunette frown but continue onward to his house. Little did poor Iruka now, next time would be very soon.

The following day went by smoothly. So did the next, then came the day after that. Iruka was not so lucky. He got two days without Kakashi's harassment, which was longer than usual.

"Iruka~" Came a purring voice behind said man. A scowl was sent towards nothing as the brunette looked at no other than Kakashi. He looked at the other, waiting for the pickup lines to start. "Wanna go get some drinks?"

"Um, sure?" Iruka was stunned at the offer but kindly accepted it. He was glad that it wasn't so sleazy way to get in his pants. It wasn't, right? He brushed off that thought as he followed the silver haired man into a club. They sat at the bar and ordered two beers.

"How was your day?" Kakashi asked nicely. He gave a sweet smile even though the other couldn't see it.

"The kids at the academy are annoying as ever." Groaned the brunette, totally disregarding that it was Kakashi he was talking to; Mistake number one.

"That's to be expected." The perverted man let out a chuckle as Iruka looked at him with distaste. "Well, it's true."

"Yeah…" Iruka sighed as he finished his first beer and ordered anther. The other smirked at him, his beer went untouched. The brunette finished his second beer quickly, ordering his third one. "It's so stressful."

A snicker came from Kakashi's lips as he watched Iruka down his third drink. Mistake number two.

"I could help you relieve that stress~" Kakashi's voice was husky as he stared lustfully at the other. A crooked smile graced Iruka's lips as he giggled. Once his giggling fit was over, the smile stayed plastered to his lips.

"I'm guessing at your place." The brunette joked but that's not how the other took it. Mistake number three. "Then let's go." Laughing, Iruka stood up stumbling a little bit as he tried to make it to the door.

"Okay then." The silver man wouldn't pass up such an opportunity like this. He wrapped his arm around the other's waist, leading him to his house. He never knew how much of a light-weight Iruka was.

The two made it over to Kakashi's house rather quickly and the owner of the house unlocked the front door. Once he slammed the door he skillfully pressed his mouth into the others mouth. Since Iruka's mouth was already open, the silver haired man took the opportunity. He slipped his tongue in between the two delicious lips and explored the caverns. He had waited so long to do this.

Kakashi slowly slipped his hand under the brunette's shirt, lightly rubbing his nipple. A soft moan came from the other and it went straight to the perverted man's growing erection. The silver haired man grew impatient and stripped the other of his shirt.

"Room." Kakashi demanded, stumbling along to his destination with the brunette still in his hold. They walked into the room and fell onto the bed. Iruka landed roughly on the other with a soft groan. This didn't stop the other from flipping the around so that he was on top and pushing the other into the bed. His hand roamed around Iruka's chest, gradually making its way down.

"Ah~" A sexy moan came from Iruka as Kakashi palmed his growing need. He continued but this time slipping his hand into the others boxers. He started to stroke it at a tedious pass before speeding up. More moans spilled through the brunette's mouth as the silver haired man continued to give him a mind blowing hand job.

"Kakashi!" A scream of pleasure flowed out of plump, juicy lips. "I'm… Going to cum."

And he did, screaming the silver haired man's name over and over as he rode out his orgasm. Iruka breathing slowed, and he relaxed his body on the soft bed in exhaustion. Kakashi watched and sighed.

Is this really what he wanted for so long? It felt as if this wasn't it. All that time, all that yearning, was it false? In vein? Then he realized what it all was, love. He frowned and glanced at the now sleeping Iruka. That was when he came to realize this was more than simple lust, that it was true. He was in love.

The pervert man lied next to the other and gently wrapped his arms around his waist. He drifted off into sleep with a content smile on his lips.

Iruka woke up the next morning, alone, in an unknown bed. He shot up and tried to remember what had happen. He glanced around to get any hint in where he was and saw an orange book on a bed-side table.

"Kakashi!" The brunette yelled in pure anger and the other came trotting in with a tray in his hand. A smile was present on his maskless face.

"Good morning~" He singsonged happily, giving the tray over to the other. It had bacon, eggs, and toast with orange juice on the side. "I hope you like it." A sheepish voice came from the silver haired man as the brunette stared dumbfounded at both the food and man.

"You used me…" Iruka mumbled as he snapped out of his trace and glared at the other.

"No I did," Kakashi's eyes flashed in sadness. "I love you…"

"What!?"

"I said, I love you." The silver haired man was being shy from the first time in his life. Iruka was dumbfounded at the least; First the food, and then the confession. Could it be true?

"Prove it." Iruka growled. In reply the other placed a tender kiss on his cheek then on his lips. Blinking a few times, the brunette tried to process everything. It would explain the others relentlessly trying to get in his pants, kinda. With a shrug, Iruka decided that he'd give him a try. "Okay, but if you mess up once, I won't trust you ever again."

"Deal." A small peek was placed as a promise, thus became the couple of Kakashi and Iruka.


End file.
